Tengo Ganas De Ti
by tatiisssz
Summary: Cam, pensaba que era invisible para su amor platónico, ¿Que sucederá cuando Cam, se entere que Derek, tiene ganas de ella? Mal summary lo se, pero léanla, no se arrepentirán.


'TENGO GANAS DE TI'

ONE SHOT.

Nunca había hecho esto. Pero estoy completamente feliz del resultado. De este título solo es el título, no adapte nada. No es la historia. Solo es el nombre y ya. Me parece apropiado. Espero sea de su agrado.

~o~o~ o~o~

Levanto la vista de mi café y te veo. Traes esa arrebatadora sonrisa tuya. Sin duda es mi favorita. Pero tu miras a otra persona…Esta detrás mío, pero quiero pensar que estás ahí por mí, no por ella. Bajo y levanto la mirada una vez más. ¿Me miras? Y apartas la mirada, lo más rápido posible, pero yo lo vi…Me viste.

-Derek-dice Karla y se reúne en menos de un minuto contigo. Se ven y finalmente tú la besas, ella pasa sus dedos en tu sedoso cabello quebrado y deseo ser yo. Devuelvo la vista a mi café que lo encuentro más interesante. Después de 5 minutos de verlo, junto valor y levanto la vista. Se han ido.

.

.

¡Mierda! Se me hace tarde, no sonó la alarma, o tal vez si, da igual no la escuche. Me desvele leyendo historias en un blog. Corro lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias a Dios, vivo cerca. Llegó ¡Joder! Está cerrada, no este día no puede empeorar. Me volteo y estas ahí, dolorosamente guapo, se me forma un nudo en el estómago. Me volteo y me dirijo al café de siempre. Pido el expreso y un muffin, me siento a esperar. Saco los apuntes de historia y les hecho un vistazo, si falta algo por corregir, no todo está bien. Apuntes impecables. La meto a mi bolsa, ahora los de literatura, el chico llega con mi pedido, me da una sonrisa amistosa y se va, abro mis notas, doy un repaso y suspiro, no quiero regresar a casa, pero no tengo con quien salir y es absurdo intentar entrar al cole. Saco mi IPod y le doy play a la lista de reproducción. 'La de la mala suerte' de Jesse y Joy empieza a sonar, sonrió, canciones que justamente aparecen cuando es oportuno. Me concentro en mis apuntes. No hay nada fuera de lo común. Cierro el cuaderno y saco, 'Tengo Ganas De Ti' de Federico Moccia. Amo esta historia. Me concentro, Gin siempre está ahí, él no le toma gran importancia-suspiro-. Tomo mi taza de café y tomo un sorbo, ya se ha enfriado un poco. El muffin está delicioso. Levanto la mirada y veo la moto negra de tu hermano. Pienso que tu hermano está aquí y devuelvo mi vista al libro que tengo en manos. Después reacciono, tú estabas en el portón de la escuela…Eso quiere decir que estas cerca, miro hacia todos lados y estas a tres mesas atrás de mí. Mi corazón se detiene, me estas mirando. Me sonríes, te levantas de tu mesa y te diriges a la mía. Te sientas enfrente y…sonríes. ¿Cuántas veces ansié tenerte tan cerca? Esta vez estas más cerca de lo que soñé. Puedo levantar la mano y tocar tu hermoso cabello. No lo hago, no lo haré.

-Hola, Cami- abro los ojos con sorpresa. Oh mi…Sabes mi nombre-.

-Hola- hago lo posible porque mi voz no sea un susurro.

-Qué pena que no hayas entrado a clase…

-Más bien no solo a una clase, he perdido este día.

Sonríes.-'Tengo Ganas De Ti' Me encanta.- Abro los ojos con incredibilidad.- No me mires así, se leer. Y este sin duda es uno de mis favoritos. Federico, hace muy bien el trabajo.

Sonrió. Hablas como si fuera tu gran amigo- Claro, amor que toda chica quiere. Y claramente el chico que toda chica quiere.

Haces una mueca extraña- ¿Acaso tú también estas enamorada de Step?- Preguntas mirándome a los ojos. No Derek, estoy enamorada de ti.

Suspiro sonoramente- Step, es todo un macho y caballero en una extraña combinación, que lo hacen bastante deseable y llena las expectativas de todas. Sin duda. No estoy interesada en Step.

Curvas tu boca y Dios, eres tan guapo, amo tus ojos avellana.-Entonces, me alegra tu respuesta, no quería competir contra un hombre ficticio.- mi corazón de para. ¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Derek?-Te llama Karla desde atrás. Tú haces una mueca y volteas a verla. Ella alterna la mirada de mí a ti, luego a mí y después a ti. Y sin más, sonríe burlona. Claro, no soy lo suficientemente guapa, para encajar con él. Tú eres una rubia espectacular, Karla. Guardo mis cosas, dispuesta a irme, sacas algo de tu bolsillo y lo pones dentro del libro, que hasta ahora estaba en tus manos, me lo entregas, antes de voltearte me das un guiño y sonríes. Te das la vuelta hacia Karla. Dispongo a irme. Escucho como suben a su moto y se van ¿Dónde? No me parece perfecto ir al parque, porque pueden ir ahí.… Camino hacia la casa de mi abuela…Pero… -me detengo en seco-, me mata la curiosidad de que es lo que tiene el papelito, y corro hacia mi casa. Las calles están un poco desiertas. Saludo a la Sra. Valle. Una calle más y llegó, antes de cruzar la calle, no me fijo y escuchó un chirrido y siento un fuerte impacto.

.

.

.

Despierto en la cama de un hospital, mamá está a mi lado, agarrando fuertemente mi mano. Hago un movimiento y se despierta.

-¡Cami! ¡Haz despertado! Hija…- rompe en llanto mientras yo acaricio su cabello y susurró que todo está bien.

-Cami, me has dado un susto de muerte…Si algo te pasa yo…- Estas tan alterada.-Iré a avisar a los doctores que has despertado e iré por un café.- Dices y sales de la habitación. Pasa un minuto y pienso que has vuelto, porque se abre la puerta, no eres tú, si no Derek.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Entras en toda tu gloria. Tienes la chaqueta, un poco arrugada… ¿Has estado aquí? Mi corazón de hincha de alegría al pensarlo. Pero… ¿Por qué estarías aquí?

-Me siento, como si un camión hubiera pasado arriba de mi- Me rio. Tu hermoso rostro se contrae en una mueca de disgusto…

-No fue un camión, tienes suerte de que haya sido una moto.- suspira y se sienta al lado de mí.- Perdóname, no me fije.- ¿Qué?- Lo bueno es que iba a baja velocidad, sino…

-¿Me explicas? No entiendo mucho de lo que me dices…Al menos, que tú…- Las piezas encajaron.

-Perdóname- En verdad se veía mal…- Fui tan tonto…No me fije…

-Derek, ¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?- le corté de pronto. Él se sorprendió y me miro.

-Llevas dos días. Solo tuviste un gran impacto… Y te golpeaste la cabeza…

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

-Desde hace dos días…

-¿Estas bien?- asientes- Yo estoy bien. Así que no te preocupes ya. Eso ya paso… ¿Mis cosas?- Levantas la mirada y sacas algo de tu bolsillo, me lo entregas, me das un beso en la mejilla, y te vas.

Dispongo abrir el papel, pero entra mi madre y lo escondo rápidamente.

-Cami, en un momento te viene a revisar y dado eso, nos podremos retirar de aquí, sabes lo mucho que detesto los hospitales.

Entra un Doctor y mira a mi madre, después a mi…Después a mi madre de nuevo. Me enojaría en otras circunstancias, pero mi madre no tiene pareja, así que bueno dejaré eso.

.

Me dan de alta.

.

.

.

Me tome la semana restante, para no asistir a clases. Aún tenía el feo collarín, y era algo incómodo. Casi no tenía moretones ya en el cuerpo. Un alivio.

Tres días sin ver a Derek…¡Derek! ¡La nota!

Me levanto de mi cama, me dirijo a mi bolso, donde lo guarde. Y me acuesto en la cama. Reúno todas las fuerzas para abrirlo…

'Tengo Ganas De Ti…Cam.' Y abajo una foto. Tú estás ahí y yo detrás. Fue tomada en la cafetería. Yo estoy leyendo justamente este libro… y tu estas ahí.

Una chispa de esperanza se alberga en mí. Mi corazón late desbocado y sonrió.

Derek, yo también Tengo Ganas De Ti.

Sonrío.


End file.
